


An Afternoon Well Spent

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Emily shares her drawings with her friend





	An Afternoon Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on tumblr, I feel like it fits within my "Moments" series.

Emily was sitting on the window seat in her chambers with a drawing pad, she was sketching a lot more these days and many of her sketches littered the room.  She liked drawing as they were rare moments of peace for her, Except this afternoon, when The Outsider appeared beside her “Are you drawing again?” He asked, looking around the room at the papers littered around

Emily eyed him over her sketch and shook her head with a smile “I’m playing chess” He cocked his head “Very droll, Empress” He disappeared from the window seat and reappeared on the couch, lifting up one of Emily’s drawings “Very nice, what is the inspiration for this piece?“ 

Emily set her paper and charcoal pencil down and crossed to the room, looking over The Outsider’s shoulder at the drawing he was holding, she gently took it out of his hands "I was drawing something I saw in a nightmare” She took a deep breath “When I was a child, I often had nightmares about The Void. I thought it was a terrifying place and that you were a monster”  She sat beside him “Sorry about that" 

"Empress, I have been called many things throughout the years, one of my favorites was The Abbey telling new recruits that I was a winged serpent”  Emily stifled a giggle and picked up another drawing “I’ve also taken up drawing people again as well, This is my favorite” He looked at it “Is that me?”

She shot him a look “No, It’s the late archduke of Pandyssia”

He took the drawing from her hand, their fingers brushing against each others “This is very nice, Emily.” She looked at it again “I think it’s alright, but it doesn’t really capture the likeness” She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek “Maybe you could let me draw you, be my model” She smiled at him “Staying in one place for a very long time is an activity I am very good at” He mused and picked up another drawing “This is a monster” He stated “Horrifying, I enjoy this" 

Emily laughed "Of course" 

The two spent the afternoon together, going through Emily’s drawings, both recent and old and telling stories relating to the drawings, Emily felt so comfortable that she laid her head in his lap while he went through her drawings. Occasionally commenting on what her intention was with whichever drawing he was holding

  
An afternoon well spent, Emily thought.


End file.
